


Unrequited

by Lanky_noodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, Other, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanky_noodle/pseuds/Lanky_noodle
Summary: Adrien stumbles upon the truth. At least thats what he thinks when he 'discovered' that Marinette is in love with Ladybug. So being friends with both he believed he could set them up on a date, causing some major misunderstandings. This unlucky black cat doesn't know, but Its bound to end in heartbreak.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The first move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [U/mxdeleiine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=U%2Fmxdeleiine).



> This is a work in progress and isn't my top priority right now because school is so busy but I love the idea and will do more whenever I can. Here's hoping.

The day was buzzing with warmth and joy as the school broke out Adrien watched Marinette slip away from Alya as the latest akuma monologued on the news. 

Before he could sneak away to transform he saw Ladybug appear and in that moment he knew…. It was love. 

How could he not see it before. She was always was nearby or mysteriously hiding away when there was an akuma, to watch Ladybug! She always took great interest in the ladyblog, but disappearing when alya filmed? It's obvious now she was avoiding accidently publicising her crush on Ladybug through one of alyas clips. Not to mention just this morning Nino told him that Marinette had a crush but it was top secret, and of course loving the most beloved hero of Paris is something that Marinette wouldn't share because she knows from her time as multimouse that secret identities are super important to… Adrien paused mid thought, he wondered if that was the moment, when she got specifically chosen to be multimouse. Adrien knew it felt special to be chosen, to be noticed by the bravest most miraculous person in the world. But he blew his chance, desperada was a failure for Adrien and his identity means he'll never get as close as he wants to ladybug. But Marinette? There's no question about it. There's not a more deserving, wonderful and brilliant person and she deserves someone brilliant, like ladybug. Adrien vowed in that moment that he would help his friend however he could, he will set aside his own selfish desires as there was no one more worthy of ladybugs love than the splendid Marinette. 

  
  
  
  


"Nino! I've got to know: what is Marinette into?" 

___

"Hey ladybug, I know you won't date me but if you think of someone you have a crush on, how would you want them to court you?" 

___

"Hey Alya, you'll want to hear this, Adrien is asking what Mari is into" 

___

"Chat, is this just a way to get me on a date" 

___

"Hey girl did you hear. Adrien is inquiring into you, watch out I've sent him your way, you go girl" 

___

"I mean it m'lady, what would you consider a perfect date?" 

___

"...Marinette?…" 

She stood there frozen. Adrien just asked what would be her perfect date, Adrien just ASKED ABOUT A DATE. Marinette thought she was dreaming and slapped herself. After the initial pain when away she noticed Adrien was still there, holding her apologising. This was real. She had dreams about dates with Adrien, and now she could share them she blurted out "I would want to share an evening under the stars, dance in the beams of moonlight then get warm under blankets and snuggle!" Marinette didn't know where the courage came from but that broadening smile from Adrien was all that stopped her from fainting in that moment, it was too beautiful to miss. 

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect" Adrien cheered picking Marinette up and spinning her around "Oh this will be brilliant, I'll text you later okay" he put her down and bounced down the path waving goodbye. Marinette slaps herself once more for good measure. 

  
  
  


"I can't believe this is happening" Adrien nervously checked his watch then around the bakery, back at his watch but this time his gaze was fixed on the elegant young woman who just came downstairs like an angel sent from above. 

"M… Marinette you look…. Pretty-er-Perfect I mean um… Well… Beautiful" 

Marinettes face turned a bright crimson. She was over the moon tonight was going to be brilliant she was sure of it. 

Adrien thought about how lucky he had been, to know two beautiful incredible girls and to be honoured with helping them out, maybe this black cat wasn't so unlucky after all.

"Adrien… do you… really think I'm beautiful?" 

"Oh incredibly so, it's remarkable and your dress is incredible, I can tell you made it because its so… well I suppose what I'm saying is that it's clear a lot of love and skillful hard work went into it, my father would be impressed." 

Marinette could hardly believe it, maybe Gabriel Agreste would love it, Adrien wouldn't lie and that means she would be a good daughter in law to Gabriel and all her dreams could come true

"Oh Adrien I.. Adrien are you okay?" He had stopped abruptly, and turned pale. 

"I'm sorry Marinette" 

"What for you haven't-" 

"She isn't here. Why isn't she here…" he began mumbling but Marinette caught words like 'hurt' and 'tursted' 

"Who isn't here Adrien?" Marinette asked, she may not be the cat here but she was dying with curiosity. 

"Ladybug, she- _Chat noir_ told me she'd be here." his voice cracked and he started tearing up "I'm sorry Marinette."

No longer being killed by curiosity, but desperate to grasp on to any satisfaction to bring her back, Marinette felt nothing but guilt for making Adrien cry. 

"I just wanted to do something nice for you… She.. She promised!" 

Marinette almost wishes she didn't burry her head in his chest with her apologetic hug at that exact moment, because then she might have seen the akuma heading towards Adrien. 


	2. Family ties and seeing the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are happy, too happy. Even Chloe and Lila are being nice! So Alya is getting suspicious, very suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Adrien didn't even have a single issue with Mari liking a girl, I think he'd support lgbtq as everyone should :) anyway enjoy

"Adrien, you've been betrayed by someone you trusted-"   
"No she'd never lie, there must be something stopping her, something important."   
"But what doesn't she see as more important than you, she's beyond your reach and now you've let your friend down too"   
"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about"   
"Look down and see the girl shaking in your arms, she's in tears shouting out to you. Doesn't she deserves justice for her heartbreak. Doesn't she deserve to have whatever makes her happy"   
Adrien didn't respond, he fiddled with his ring.   
"Unrequited, I'm granting you the power to syphon feelings so you can take everyone's sadness away but in return bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous!"  
Adrien slips his ring into Marinettes' purse and whispers in her ear "I'm sorry."

Marinettes felt Adrien hold her hand, she thought that Adrien had been given in to Hawkmoth but he looked the same. Did she let him get akumatised or… she stopped, wondering what she was feeling guilty about. There Adrien stood holding her hand with his own face, not one of Hawkmoths multicoloured fanatics. She didn't know why she had even felt bad about it in the first place. They went home smiling 

Adrien did smile, for Marinette, but when his hand intertwined with hers he felt all her emotions and took then. He felt guilt beyond what he expected but he'd been practicing for years how to hide his emotions and this was a perfect performance, she would never have guessed. He didn't stop smiling though because he knew that now she would be happy, he finally made someone happy. He was the perfect vessel and would be detrimental to Ladybug when he was ready to reveal himself. 

___

"Why are you still not doing anything Unrequited"   
"I am doing something, you just can't see it because you are a failure and your plans never succeed" Adrien liked knowing that Hawkmoth had to wait for him "You always let your Akumas go too public, they use their powers frivolously. I'm going to lay the foundations for the defeat of ladybug without her ever knowing. Is that sufficient enough for you?"   
He got no reply.   
"I said is that sufficient?!" Adrien growled at Hawkmoth.  
Hawkmoth felt infuriated, his son was bossing him around treating him as an inferior but the worst part was he's right. Unrequited can cripple Ladybug with the weight of all of Paris's sadness he just needs time to collect it all secretly. "You have until next Monday"   
"The weekend after that Monday."  
"Just get it done."   
Adrien lied though. He was going to make sure he does his own thing before he gives Ladybug all of the sadness in Paris. He will make sure Ladybug will never again feel love or trust again. He couldn't let Marinette get hurt without consequences. Then he'd take Hawkmoths anger and hatred. Then Hawkmoth will be a better person, everyone will smile thanks to Unrequited. Adrien wondered what if his mother would be proud for bringing a smile to the faces of everyone at the cost of potentially helping Hawkmoth. Would she love him as much as he does her?   
___

"Alya you're crazy! Adrien is doing brilliantly he made me feel so brilliant like… Liked I'd never be sad again. Isn't he a dream." Marinette squealed.   
"But girl he hasn't spoken all day, I don't think he is okay." Alya was concerned, Nino hadn't gotten a peep out of Adrien all day… But now Alya notices Nino looks so happy with Adrien, despite their only interaction across the entire day being just a single fistbump. Alya vowed she would get to the bottom of this, she knew there was a story here somewhere and she was desperate to discover the truth.  
___

Ladybug was on the news yesterday, she announced that Chat noir was on a break but safe and sound so no need to worry if you don't see him.  
___

Lila is being nice to Marinette. Alya was suspicious something was up before, but now she was positive. Marinette would never let go her disdain for that liar so what happened? Alya sat wondering is this all a practical joke that everyone is playing on me. Looking around she saw her entire class were all eating lunch, not one complaint about the chefs cement like mashed potato not a peep out of chloe so there was undoubtedly someone paying her to keep her hurtful opinions to herself. In fact she seemed radiant, her hair was down and her smile was beautiful, this was not chloe… WaWas it? Everyone is laughing, everyone is happy so alya wondered why wasn't she. 

Adriens' eyes start glossing over, turning grey. No-one noticed this, it was slow but no longer did this boy have piercing green eyes of a cat, now his eyes where like storm clouds with small tints of green, fogged by his inability to see how unhealthy holding on to these feelings were. He has already gotten to most of Paris after a red carpet event, all he had to do was shake hands and brush past people, so he was startled when he saw a cunning fox puzzling away at the lunch table. How had she avoided him, perhaps she was happy enough that he hadn't noticed but now he could see confusion and doubt brewing Inside her. She left just before he got to the table, shouting back that she forgot her book in the library, Unrequited would get her soon but now he'll enjoy Marinette's smile. 

___

"Duusu, spread my feathers" Natalie was just expecting this to be an easy test of Ladybugs ability to handle a sentimonster without chat, but when she transformed the miraculous of emotion overwhelmed her. Natalie feels everyone's happiness, all of Paris's joy. She can't help but cry with joy for how completely wonderful it feels, beyond her ability to describe it. However it because immediately clear to her, this is one extreme and it was too much for her to handle and Adrien must be feeling the complete opposite. She couldn't help but smile as she fell to her knees crying with joy and for the boy she's played a part in torturing. She would have to talk Gabriel out of this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alya is escaping the grasp of unrequited for now. Also Natalies love for Adrien is enough to go against Gabriel, it is something I always wanted to write, hope it's not cheesy.  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you think this is worth continuing.  
> (also poor Mari, you bet she's going to find out what's happened at some point but that heartbreak is for a later chapter, I sidelined her a little here but this is ultimately an Adrien story because our best boy is underappreciated in the show)


End file.
